teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe
Gabe was a recurring character in Season 6B of Teen Wolf. He was first introduced as an ordinary student in Beacon Hills, but soon revealed himself to be one of the new Hunters recruited by Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent in hopes of wiping out supernatural creatures around the world. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 In Face-to-Faceless, Gabe, along with Nolan Holloway, began brainstorming ways to expose Liam Dunbar's lycanthropy to the Beacon Hills High School students, as they had just been recruited into Tamora Monroe's Hunter army and wanted to turn the students against the supernatural community of Beacon Hills. They began by plotting with the rest of the lacrosse team to overthrow Liam as captain, to which Liam threatened them by briefly flashing his glowing gold eyes. Afterward, Gabe and Nolan developed a plan of attack, expecting that Corey Bryant, who they knew had Chimera powers of Adaptive Camouflage, would try to cloak Liam from sight and get him out of the school unseen. They were caught trying to be led out of the school by Nolan, who blew a handful of chalk dust on them before throwing Liam into a classroom where Gabe was waiting for him. Gabe and Nolan then began taunting Liam, whose glowing eyes, fangs, and claws briefly came out and were subsequently forced back in before the two could see him. When Liam refused to transform in front of them, Gabe and Nolan began viciously and brutally beating Liam in hopes of forcing him to shift in front of the crowd of students that had gathered to watch. Despite their best efforts to beat him into submission, Liam was able to resist their attempts to force his transformations until Coach Finstock came in, saw what they were doing, and pulled Gabe and Nolan off of him, sending them to the principal's office and helping Mason get Liam on his feet. In Pressure Test, Gabe was among the Hunters in Monroe's Army who surrounded the Beacon County Sheriff's Station and demanded that Jiang and Tierney, orphaned Werewolves from Satomi Ito's pack who had killed their men in retaliation for decimating their pack, into their custody. Gabe was with Monroe when she gave Sheriff Stilinski their ultimatum-- they could hand over Jiang and Tierney, dead or alive, by midnight, or they would shoot up the station and everyone trapped in it. While those inside the station were distracted by Nolan Holloway's failed attempt to kill the young wolves with purple wolfsbane, Gabe was tasked with further destabilizing their position through psychological warfare. He was given a crossbow, which he had aimed at the station, and Monroe instructed him to remember what Gerard taught him-- "Inhale. Breathe out slowly. Right before you run out of breath, pull the trigger." He went on to ask Monroe how he was supposed to kill one of them with a crossbow from out there, but Monroe replied that he wouldn't be killing them, at least not yet; instead, he'd be sending a message. Inside the station, an arrow flew through the window, shattering it and embedding itself in one of the walls in the bullpen. Attached to the arrow was a scrap of Brett Talbot's lacrosse jersey, which was covered in his blood; since Brett was a friend and ally of the McCall Pack who had been killed by Monroe's Army several days earlier, this only heightened the fear and anger the group was feeling, especially considering the Anuk-ite's power of fear-inducement was also affecting them immensely. Gabe presumably left the station after Rafael McCall struck a compromise between the McCall Pack and Monroe's Army in which Jiang and Tierney would be arrested for murder and the rest of the pack would move out of California. However, this plan ultimately failed when neither side lived up to their end of the bargain-- the pack remained in hiding in Beacon Hills, and the Hunters ultimately killed Jiang and Tierney as they intended. In Triggers, Gabe and Aaron (who, unbeknownst to everyone else, was one half of the Anuk-ite) were acting on the fear stirred up by the ancient shapeshifter by testing everyone in the school to see if they were supernatural by cutting them on the hand and seeing how fast they healed. Next on their list was Edgar, who begged the two not to hurt him and managed to run away right after they cut his hand. Gabe sent Aaron to go make sure he passed the test, and Aaron discovered that Edgar had, in fact, healed due to the fact that he and his family are Werecoyotes. Aaron then used his powers to infect Edgar with his spiders to see if he was the Anuk-ite's other half, but the process only served to put him into a painful trance-like state. When Nolan found Edgar writhing in pain on the floor, he immediately called Monroe and Gabe to see what he found. Monroe wasted no time in ordering one of them to "get rid of it," and when Nolan argued that Edgar was a fellow classmate in his trigonometry class, Monroe reminded him that he wasn't human and reiterated that one of them needed to put him out of his misery. Nolan, still not completely on-board with their cause, panicked, leaving it up to Gabe to smother Edgar to death. Satisfied, Monroe ordered Nolan to help Gabe get rid of the body, adding, "Gabe showed me I can count on him, Nolan. Can I count on you?" In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Personality Gabe was a confident and arrogant high school student whose behavior bordered on bullying even before becoming a Hunter. He allowed his paranoia and distrust of the supernatural to push him to viciously assault Liam Dunbar in hopes of exposing him as a Werewolf, and his somewhat power-hungry nature led him to be easily manipulated into blindly following Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe in their crusade against supernatural creatures. He's desire to please them was so great that he went on a shooting spree at the McCall House that seriously injured the humans of the McCall Pack, including Rafael McCall, Melissa McCall, Lydia Martin, and Mason Hewitt, illustrating how little Gabe was concerned about human casualties in this war. However, after he was critically wounded by gunshots fired by his fellow Hunters, Gabe was shown to be just a scared young man who was influenced by the Anuk-ite who got in over his head in the Hunter army. Physical Appearance Gabe was a tall, slim young man with pale white skin, short, straight black hair, and a smattering of freckles on his face. He dressed in trendy clothing typical of high school students, such as designer jeans, tailored hoodies, and leather jackets. Relationships * Gabe and Nolan (enemies, former friends) * Liam and Gabe (former enemies) * Tamora and Gabe (former allies) * Gerard and Gabe (former allies) * Theo and Gabe (former enemies) * Mason and Gabe (former enemies) * Corey and Gabe (former enemies) Etymology Gabe: Gabe is a diminutive of the masculine given name Gabriel, which is derived from the Hebrew name גַבְרִיאֵל (Gavri'el), meaning "God is my strong man." In Hebrew tradition, Gabriel was one of the seven archangels and was often portrayed as a messenger of God in both the Old and New Testaments. In Islamic tradition, Gabriel was believed to be the angel who dictated the Qur'an to Muhammad. *Variations of the name Gabriel in other languages include: Jabril, Jibril (Arabic); Gavri'el (Biblical Hebrew); Gavrail, Gavril (Bulgarian); Dzhabrail (Chechan); Gabrijel (Croatian, Slovene); Gavriil (Greek); Gábor, Gábriel, Gabi (Hungarian); Gabriele (Italian); Gavrilo (Serbian), Cebrail (Turkish); Havryil (Ukranian) Trivia *Gabe's actor, Andrew Matarazzo, is good friends with Froy Gutierrez, who plays Nolan Holloway on Teen Wolf, in real life. *Thanks to Theo, Gabe died peacefully. *He shares similarities with Gerard Argent: both had a huge amount of hatred towards supernatural creatures and wanted their extinction. Also, both died in the final episode. **Ironically both were killed by a person involved with Hunters: ***Gerard was killed by his daughter, former Hunter and current Werejaguar Kate Argent. ***Gabe was killed by an unnamed Hunter under Monroe's orders. Gallery Gabe nolan face to faceless.png Gabe nolan and liam face to faceless.jpg Gabe and liam face to faceless.gif Gabe face to faceless 1.gif Gabe liam nolan face to faceless.png Gabe and liam face to faceless 1.jpg Gabe face to faceless.png Gabe face to faceless 2.gif Gabe triggers.gif Gabe aaron triggers 1.png Hunter army monroe nolan gabe triggers.png Gabe monroe triggers.jpg Gabe werewolves of london 1.png Gabe and liam werewolves of london 2.gif Gabe and liam werewolves of london.jpg Gabe and liam werewolves of london 1.png Gabe werewolves of london.jpg Gabe theo werewolves of london.jpg Gabe and liam genotype.jpg Gabe genotype.jpg Gabe broken glass.png Gabe broken glass 1.png Gabe the wolves of war 1.jpg Gabe the wolves of war.jpg Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Monroe's Army Members Category:Needs Help Category:Antagonists